The Prince and his Steward
by Dragonrider4000
Summary: The Prince of the largest kingdom in the land is looking for a wife, but his steward secretly harbours feelings for him. When things go horribly wrong, what does this mean for the Prince and his Steward? Strictly AU. Light x L


A/N; Written as part of my Reviewer rewards for reaching over 1,000 reviews on Constant Temptation.

This story was written for **Racharae**. I hope you enjoy this! It is far different from anything I have written before and I hope it is like what you were expecting.

This story is extremely AU and bears very little relation to the Death Note story at all. All that are here are the characters.

Please read and review!

* * *

The Prince and his Steward

These things, as they always do, begin with once upon a time. Not a time, just time in general. If you look throughout time and all the many universes this story repeats itself in many forms, and with many people caught in its complexities. Sometimes the story is obvious, and at other times the story is woven through events that seemingly have no comparison with the story underneath that it cannot be seen at all.

Perhaps even the main characters themselves are well known and would never be associated with fairytales, and perhaps would argue they never would agree to such events, done such things, or would never have been present in such times, perhaps…

…

These things begin with once upon a time…

…

Once upon a time there was a prince, he was a sad and lonely prince, despite the many people who surrounded him and looked upon him with love and compassion. For he did not know of love, he only knew how to manipulate and to rule, his brown eyes were cold from the countless battles he had fought to keep his country safe. He had not noticed in his despair at his actions all those that had fought beside him and tried to keep him safe. He had _definitely_ not noticed the actions of his steward, who had always been at his side.

The prince stood staring out across his kingdom, his eyes set with grim lines as his fingers ran absently along the sleeve of his immaculate robes. For he was dressed in the finest cloth, the robes shimmering with silver thread, on the deep black beneath, the only bright colour the white cravat at his throat. He had once worn blues and pale greens, but no more, the long war had taken its toll too much in his world. He was a black robed figure in a brightly lit castle, unable to appreciate it all.

"Prince Raito," the voice was quiet and undemanding, quietly cutting into the prince's dark thoughts. He turned and smiled at his steward, the dark haired man smiled back, and as always, bowed to his prince.

"What have I told you about that?" Raito sighed, turning to look out of the expansive stained glass window once more, a small frown appearing on his otherwise flawless face.

"That is one order I can never obey, sir," the dark haired man replied, coming to stand by his prince.

Raito smiled at the reply, his steward was one of the few people who had seen his prince smile in the past few years, but then he was the only one who remembered the prince a child. They had played together once in the garden now stretched before them. They were friends before they were servant and master.

"Why have you disturbed me?"

"The kingdom mourns for you even though you are not dead," L said quietly, forcing himself to speak candidly, "you have hidden yourself away in this castle for so long that the kingdom suffers. You may have saved this country from your enemies' sir, but we feel we have lost our prince. Without you the country has no heart and will fail. Please say this will not continue."

The steward kept his ground as his prince's cool gaze fell on him, he knew what he had said had to be said. He also knew he had angered his friend, but still he kept his ground.

"Perhaps you are right old friend," Raito whispered, turning to look once more out the window, "I have been away from my people too long. I just wish I had someone to share all this with. Despite our friendship my friend I feel lonely."

L forced a smile, and let his mind dwell on the problem. The answer was simple, but he wished it wasn't so. For in truth he loved his prince and to hear he was so lonely hurt him deeply, but he knew his prince could never love him back, he was but a lowly steward.

"Then my lord should find such a person to spend it with," L said, forcing a smile, "for what is a prince without a princess?"

"You are suggesting I find a wife?" Raito laughed, "Do you really suppose a woman out there would put up with a warrior such as me?"

"Many kingdoms have sent you letters with such entreaties after your victories," L responded, "as you would know if you would but look at your paperwork… sir."

"What use is a steward if not to do those things for me?" Light said smirking.

"I respectfully decline to begin a verbal battle with you my prince," L said quickly, "I would never be able to win."

"Oh?" Light asked.

"I would be forced to let you win," L laughed, his heart was made lighter as his prince smiled and his gaze softened once more.

"Let us do your plan," Raito said softly, "you may very well be right."

…

And so the call went out to all the kingdoms in the land that Prince Raito was looking for a wife. In days the first princesses were arriving with their tokens and gifts for the prince. Each day the prince would receive new guests, and each day he would smile and act graceful, until turning away from this latest of princesses evidently disappointed.

…

There was none among the princesses that made him feel less lonely. All were wanting, and Raito found himself despairing in his steward and his choice of plans. How was he supposed to feel less lonely with creatures such as these princesses filling up his castle with their idle, and futile gossip? It just made him feel even more apart from others.

He was set on this path though, he had to choose a wife. If he did not then the kingdom could end up at war once more. It was quite infuriating and it was all his steward L's fault.

"… none of them have any intelligence, they all seem lost in a dream world of chivalry that does not exist," Raito grumbled, talking as he usually did in the evenings with his steward, "if _you_ had to marry one of these princesses which would you choose?"

"I find myself in the suddenly happy position of _not_ having to choose sir," L replied, a smile twitching at his lips. This was the most animated he had ever seen his lord since the main battle of the war, the day when the prince had lost his father on the battlefield.

"Oh, dear steward, I _order_ you to choose," Prince Raito replied, his smirk perhaps the evillest L had ever seen it. A smirk which deepened as L glared at him. This was still friendly banter though, they had not truly argued in years, but then now that Raito was the leader of the land it would have been difficult for L to do such a thing.

"Then I find that there are only two potential princesses for your consideration," L said slowly, Misa and Takada."

"Out of all the princesses available you pick those two," Raito said, he was shocked, "your reasoning as always escapes me."

"Misa would be the best choice logically my prince," L began, "she is the eldest daughter of your greatest enemy. I can only say that you cannot have failed to notice relations have become rather strained since she had been here and you _haven't _chosen her. Her father as you know is rather a jealous king. If you wish to appease your neighbours she is the princess to choose."

"I did not do this to appease my neighbours," Raito retorted, "though with what I have found, it is unlikely I can appease _myself._"

"I am sorry my prince," L sighed, his finger running along the surface of the table before him.

"Don't be," Raito murmured, reaching to capture the errant finger and pin it to the table, "you were merely thinking of me, and I was thinking of no-one. Tell me of Takada."

"She is the most intelligent of the princesses," L said his gaze fixed on the hand that pinned his to the table, his skin tingled at the contact and he could feel the flush creeping onto his face. "However her ego is perhaps bigger than Misa's and she may be intelligent but she has no _common sense._ Her country is also much smaller and is generally in awe of ours."

"What your hiding behind all those words," Raito said suddenly, "is that I should marry Misa to make her father happy and to bring a bit more peace to our two _happy _nations."

L took a deep breath, he couldn't tell his lord how he felt and Raito _had_ to pick someone now.

"Yes… my prince," L sighed.

"Then there is nothing else to be done," Raito said firmly, "She is very pretty after all, I expect my heirs will be handsome."

L said nothing, he had pushed the one he had loved further from him than he had ever imagined possible, and forced him to be with someone he would not be happy with.

"I shall make the announcement tomorrow," Raito added and L saw he was smiling suddenly, "You will of course help Misa with all the arrangements, I am sure she will have much to discuss with you."

L stared after his lord as Raito exited the room, the prince was still laughing. At least despite their lack of success something inside his prince had healed. L wondered how long it would last.

…

There was widespread celebration and rejoicing at such a match, both large kingdoms celebrating a marriage that would bring harmony between their two nations. After a war that had brought so much distrust between them such a union could only be a good thing.

Princess Misa herself was ecstatic, and the castle rang with her exuberant cries and her laughter. Although it had surprised even her ladies-in-waiting that she had acted with the height of decorum, blushing furiously but quietly as the prince had bowed to kiss her hand after whispering his words of betrothal. She appeared to be completely in love with the prince.

The time until the wedding quickly passed and the steward L had never felt more disgusted with himself as he did that day. It felt as if a solid wedge had been driven between him and Raito, a wedge he had caused. He watched in solemn silence as the vows were spoken, and even though his master was all happy smiles, and stared fondly down at his bride L wondered if deep inside he was sinking into the deep gloom he had been in for so many months previously.

As the marriage was concluded his prince was no longer a prince, but as the laws of the kingdom dictated, was now a king and Misa was his queen.

L watched in silence, his heart breaking at the obvious signs of the marriage having been consummated. It seemed prince, no _king_ Raito was going to have an heir sooner than either he or L had imagined.

When the son was born L felt that he had lost all hope of ever telling his king how he felt, for it seemed his love had become besotted with his son. Each day he could be seen out in the gardens with his wife playing with their baby boy, Teru. It seemed their son was the glue keeping the rather turbulent couple together, common ground where they could meet and not find the other lacking.

Apart from the time they spent with their son it seemed the couple were beginning to spend as much time away from each other as possible. Although it seemed Misa did not wish this to be so, and often could be heard lamenting to her lady-in-waiting Rem about the lack of contact she had with her dear husband.

The steward did not trust this lady-in-waiting, where Misa was warm and welcoming, Rem was the opposite. Rem's eyes were always cool and calculating as if judging everything in the country that she beheld and finding it lacking. At times her gaze actually darkened further and it worried L that it was always when little Teru was in sight.

L stayed silent though and did nothing, the kingdom was at peace and Raito was happier than L had ever seen him since the war. He was not about to disturb his King with his paranoid thoughts, and now he was busier than he had ever been. Misa was always throwing parties and the place bustled with foreign dignitaries, all of which came with new and 'exciting' problems that L had to find solutions for. He spent less and less time in the company of his beloved king, and each day that passed with hardly a word made L's heart break that little bit more.

…

It was two years after Teru's birth and the queen was pregnant once more, it seemed that time was once more drawing the couple together.

L wandered the corridors late into the night, it was a dark summer evening and he found he couldn't sleep with the heat. He ambled quietly down the corridor near his masters room and frowned as he heard something drop to the floor in Teru's room. He edge closer, his hand going to the knife at his belt, a frown shadowing his face further.

He pushed the oak door open and sidled into the dimly lit room, his eyes darting round attempting to see if anything was out of place. Nothing seemed disturbed and he sighed and shifted closer to check on Teru, he nearly threw up as he saw the sight before him. Little Teru lay dead, his innocent eyes staring blankly at the ceiling a knife wound evident on his bloody chest.

L had been on many battlefields and had seen the worst massacres, but to see such a thing happen to a little boy cut him right to the bone. He gave a small groan of despair and leaned forward, surely there was something he could do, his eyes widened as the blood that suddenly coated his hands was warm to the touch. It was very warm, it could only mean the killer was still in here.

As if waiting for his thought the door slammed behind him and there was the sound of running feet. L growled in anger and darted for the door his hand reaching for the knife at his belt. There was a murderer in the castle!

The door burst open as he appeared, and his mind shattered as Raito darted into the room, a candle in his hand

"What are you-" Raito began, then he went silent as the light fell on the body of his son.

"There was a noise, I came to investigate," L whispered, "someone ran off down the corridor, and I-"

L fell silent as Raito's murderous gaze focused on him.

"_Someone_ ran off down the corridor, there was no-one," Raito hissed, advancing on L. "You can stand there with your hands soaked in my son's blood and lie to me!"

"I'm not-"

L's words were caught short by a sudden blow to his face and he fell to the floor. Anything he could have said in his defence were swallowed up by Misa's bleary arrival, and the sudden scream that echoed through the castle.

"Take him away, far away," Raito growled as the guards finally arrived and he sneered down at L before shifting close to comfort the sobbing Misa.

…

L rubbed his hands against the straw in the cell, he had to get the blood of his hands, every time he looked down he felt sick. He had lost everything and out there in the castle the true murderer roamed free. Everyone was in danger and he could do nothing. In his fury he pounded his fists against the floor, tears coursing down his cheeks.

"Why did you do it?"

The words cut through his psyche and L's head jerked up to look at Raito's emotionless face. L felt his heart clench at the cold gaze that was directed at him.

"I didn't," L whispered, "there was someone else there. I heard them run back-"

"I passed no-one," Raito muttered, staring in at his friend, "please stop lying to me L, why did you do it… why did you kill my son?"

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM," L screamed, forcing himself up off the floor and staring defiantly at Light, "why would I do something so heinous? Why would I kill the child of the one I love? I-"

"I see," Raito said suddenly, and his hands were suddenly working at the lock of the cell. L shifted forward hopefully, was he believed? "Leave."

"What?" L whispered.

"Leave," Raito repeated, his voice cold, "leave my castle and my kingdom. Despite what you have done I cannot kill my friend, so I am exiling you instead. _Leave_."

"But I didn't-"

"Leave, _now. _Before I change my mind."

L made to reach out to his king, but froze as Raito's eyes darkened and his hand shifted towards his sword. L backed down the corridor, unwilling to take his eyes of Raito, his own gaze pleading with his king's. His hands fumbled with the door and he flinched as Raito reached once more for his sword.

"My king," L whispered then, his words just reaching Raito, "please don't let your guard down."

L fled into the night, the hiss of steel as Raito had drawn his sword echoing in his ears. Never had he believed his king would ignore him or disbelieve him. He ran and did not stop even as the dawn light spilled over the horizon and illuminated the tears on his face and the blood on his hands. All he knew was that if he stayed he would not be welcome; even if he tried to help he would fail. He could only hope that whatever occurred, Raito would survive it.

…

The village elders always wondered over the way the young man would always drink in the news whenever the merchants would arrive. Always asking so desperately after the king, it was odd, but they thought nothing of it… even if he did seem so relieved to hear the king was well. It was only curiosity and the man was a scholar and his learning added to the village and increased its prosperity. Scholars could be allowed their foibles after all.

L hid himself away in the mountains, working as a scribe in a small mountain village, helping them but always apart from them. His eyes always strayed to the horizon as if he never truly resided in the village, and had left his heart elsewhere.

L smiled absently as one of the villagers approached where he sat, perched on a mountainous outcrop surveying the country that lay below. He raised an eyebrow as he saw that the man had been running. To have run here through the snow was quite a difficult activity.

"What is it?" L asked.

"There are riders approaching," the man gasped, "apparently they have come from the capital bearing news."

L shot to his feet and followed the man back to the village, pulling his cloak further around him as he walked; the ever present cold biting at his fingers. He hung back from the villagers and hid in the archway of a building, hastily pulling the hood of his cloak up, as he saw the number of riders before him, he recognised the crests they were wearing as well. These were not merchants, these were knights; he felt a shiver of fear pass through him and he edged closer to the group. What had happened? He knew it had only been a matter of time, but…

"… and so the assassin was caught sneaking through the palace as they attempted to slaughter the royal household," a man was proclaiming, "the king fought them though and stopped them before they could kill the others. Despite any rumours you have heard the king and his son are very much alive."

There was a general outcry and the villagers began shouting out questions. L staggered at the news and clung to the side of the building he was by. He had been right, but Raito was still alive.

"No," the knight called in answer to a question, "it was not a sneak attack by an enemy nation. The attack was by a member of the royal court. One that the queen brought with her when she came to this land, it appears the assassin brought their grudges along too and had been waiting for the opportune time to destroy the country that had so wronged them. Needless to say the royal court has researched their past and no such incident can be found."

L clung to the building weakly, the hood of his cloak falling from his head as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. He looked along the line of riders for faces he recognised, was there anyone he could safely talk to? He needed to know more. His blood ran cold as his eyes met a pair of amber eyes that were looking straight back at him. A pair of all too familiar amber eyes.

L finally knew why the knights were being so free with their information. _He_ had come looking for him. He began backing away, his fear flashing briefly in his eyes before he turned and fled back up into the mountains. He didn't stop even as he heard shouts behind him, probably directed at him.

He ran through the snow, cloak billowing behind him, forcing his feet forward even as he heard the pounding of hooves behind him. Then the horse was speeding past him and blocking his way. L fell backwards into the snow with a small cry, immediately begin to push himself away as the rider of the horse dismounted and came closer.

For a second everything paused both looking at each other, until L was pulled upward and couldn't help gasping slightly as he was suddenly in an embrace. This was not what he had expected had Raito ever found him.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

The words were whispered into his ear as the strong arms pulled him close. The voice one L had never thought he would hear again.

"How did you find me?" L asked, unable to answer his king's question.

"You were always bad at obeying orders," Raito replied, "I knew that you would never have left the kingdom. Your words to me plagued me for years after, I think they are the only reason I am alive."

L said nothing, he couldn't quite believe this was happening. Raito sighed again.

"I have been sending people to look for you for years now," Raito murmured, "I regretted my actions that night before Teru was even buried. I never dreamed you would come to the mountains, I thought you hated the cold." Raito paused and was met with more silence, "I spoke in haste and drove away my closest friend. It is now your turn to talk."

"Why?" L whispered, trying to push away from Raito, "Why didn't you believe me? Why didn't you listen?"

"I am not about to argue with you L," Raito growled, pushing away from L, "What's done is done."

"Then it is your turn to leave," L ground out, "get back on that horse and leave me alone _sir_."

"I see," Raito murmured, turning to face L, "is this all I am to expect from you?"

"Just what did you expect _sire_?" L hissed, his sudden anger surprising him, "you throw me away and then expect me to come back with you, _forgive_ you, and everything goes back to how it was? I was your friend, your closest ally and you never even listened to me. Why would I _ever_ have betrayed you?"

Raito stared at his friend, moving closer and forcing L's head up, he too looked ready to argue his case, he had lost his son that night after all, and in quite horrific circumstances. Then much to L's surprise Raito fell to his knees.

"I am truly sorry," Light said softly, "I would wish for my friend's company once more. I want you to come back to the castle with me."

L sank down into the snow, staring at the grim face of his king. He didn't know what to say, he had been waiting so long to hear those words and to see Raito safely alive he didn't know what to do now.

"You said more than that there was an assassin the night I sent you away," Raito whispered then , his gaze focusing on L once more, "did you mean them?"

"Should not my lord be returning to his wife?"

"Did you not hear?" Raito snorted, "she is dead, the assassin got to her before I could save her. We were not close after the death of Teru, it drove us apart, neither coped with our grief very well. For the past five years we had said no more than five words to each other in a day. I have spent the last year searching for you myself; it was the only thing I had left after I had interred her."

"The attack happened over a year ago?" L gasped.

"You _truly_ didn't hear up here?" Raito replied shocked.

"We don't get news often, why else would the whole village turn out for visitors?"

"It was unusual," Raito laughed slightly, a hand running through his hair, then he became serious once more, "come back with me."

L's face became vaguely hopeful; a sudden thought had glimmered to life in his mind.

"Why?" L whispered.

"You are the only connection I have no to my past," Raito replied blandly.

"Why?" L repeated, moving closer to his king.

"Because I need you," Raito whispered, and he closed the distance between them and his lips met L's.

L clung to Raito as they pulled apart slightly, he felt like crying. He had never cried, now would not be a good time to start either.

"Come back with me," Raito said again, his arms embracing L.

"As your friend, or your steward?" L whispered in reply, he wondered when his world had become so right so suddenly.

"I thought I had just demonstrated it would be as something much more than that," Raito laughed, "though it would be good to have you as my steward once more, the one I have at the moment really has no idea how to do his job. So, come back with me."

"You'll just keep asking me until I agree won't you," L sighed.

"Of course," Raito replied, "I always get what I want."

"Then I will come back with you, and I forgive you," L whispered, leaning forward to kiss the man he had wanted for so long.

…

They did not live happily ever after and with two such as these such an ending would have been impossible, and in life happily ever after does not usually happen anyway. But they were mostly happy, and in the end that is all that mattered.

* * *


End file.
